


Son choix

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [367]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Footvent day 20, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Quitter Munich, s'installer à Madrid, et si ça n'avait pas été le bon choix ?
Relationships: Niko Kovač/James Rodríguez
Series: FootballShot [367]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Son choix

Son choix

  
Madrid n'est clairement pas la même chose que Munich, ce n'est pas sa langue, les traditions ne sont pas les mêmes ainsi que les heures de repas de ce qu'il a compris. Niko a pris sur lui pour rejoindre James chez lui, il a laissé son pays d'adoption pour celui qu'il aime, il ne veut pas être déçu... Chaque matin, il s'éveille aux côtés du joueur du Real, il est heureux de l'avoir retrouvé après tous ces mois éloignés. Niko commence à apprendre l'espagnol pour faciliter la vie de James, il ne veut pas non plus passer pour un assisté à parler anglais tout le temps, alors il fait de son mieux. Des fois, il a envie de retourner en Allemagne, de prendre James avec lui et de tout laisser de côté, mais il ne dit rien et laisse seulement sa peine au plus profond de lui.

  
James mérite mieux que de l'entendre se plaindre, Niko a fait son choix, il a sacrifié son confort d'Allemagne pour vivre avec le colombien, il ne doit pas geindre de son propre choix. James passe un bras autour de lui et posé sa tête sur son dos, Niko plisse ses lèvres en essayant d'effacer ses doutes, il doit faire en sorte de trouver son propre bonheur.

  
''Merci d'être venu Niko, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.'' Le souffle de James est chaud et court

''Je ferais tout pour toi James.'' Niko ne sait pas si c'est totalement vrai, mais il veut y croire

''Je te rendrai fier, je te le promets.''

''Moi aussi...''

  
Fin


End file.
